Social Services
by Cassy27
Summary: Dean 16 - Sam 12 - Dean and Sam are left in a motel room and social services finds them. They are brought to new parents who aren't very nice. Okay, I can't write sums, but do read, I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't leave us**

Dean = 16

Sam = 12

**Chapter 1 – Social Services**

'Where is dad?' Sam asked while throwing a ball up and down in the air. He was bored and grumpy and hungry. The last six donuts he ate just weren't enough.

'He's hunting.' Dean answered, annoyed by the bouncing sound of the ball. He know how irritating his brother was when he as hungry. His growth spurt didn't do him much good. He could swear that one day Sammy would just be taller than him.

'When is he coming back?' Sam asked.

Dean sighed and jumped up from his bed. Before Sam could anticipate Dean's next move, he had knocked the little ball out off his little brother's hand.

'Hey, give that back, it's mine!' Sam yelled.

'Not anymore. Besides, I bought it for you.'

'No, you didn't, a certain Mn. Clearwater did.'

Sam always was a smartass, Dean thought amused, but he wasn't going to give up the ball. Perhaps they would get into a fight. At least they wouldn't be bored anymore.

'Let's go out.' Sam said while getting up from his bed.

'Dad said…'

'Dad isn't here, besides, the sun is shinning, there not one cloud in the sky. Let's just go out for a walk. It would be good for the both off us. Please, Dean.'

Dean can't stand it when his little brother begged him for something. How could he refuse? And besides, the weather was great and he would like to go out himself. What could go wrong?

'Fine.' Dean answered.

Sam jumped up, surprised by the quick agreement of Dean. He couldn't help but smile, after all, he was gonna get out of this stupid motel room.

'You're serious, right?' Sam asked his big brother.

'Sure, let's get some air. But don't tell dad.'

'Off course not!'

Sam would never tell anything to his dad that could get Dean into trouble. They were brothers after all. No one ever left the other, they have to look after each other. It was sort of there only job; keeping each other safe.

'Come on, let's go.' Dean said while walking towards the door.

Sam quickly grabbed his jacket and hurried after Dean. They were both sure nothing could ruin their day.

Dean opened the door to find a woman their. She was just going to knock on the door and looked surprised to find the two boys before her.

Sam and Dean immediately got tense. One of the things they had learned from there father was not to trust anyone! Not anyone! Dean went standing in front of his little brother and Sam got on the tips of his toes to see what was going on between the woman and Dean.

'You must be Dean Winchester.' The woman said smiling.

Their father could say what he wants, the woman just didn't seem a threat. But Dean didn't let his guard down and kept his brother out of the woman's sight.

'Hey,' the woman began, 'my name is Susan Harris, social services. I guess your father isn't home?'

'No.' Dean answered in a cold voice.

The woman wasn't affected by Dean's coolness. She hardly noticed how suspicious he looked at her.

'He hasn't been home in a while, has he?' the woman continued.

'That's not any off your business.' Dean spitted out.

The woman only smiled. His reaction was more than enough proof to her.

'You must be Samuel.' She said.

Sam stepped away from his brother's shield and nodded his head. He had no idea ho to handle this situation. He still had to learn a lot and he hated himself right no for not knowing. Why couldn't he be like Dean? Why could he not react like his brother?

'Where is your father, Samuel?' Susan asked.

'Don't say anything, Sam!' Dean interrupted the conversation between Susan and Sam.

Sam looked Dean straight in the eyes, begging him for help. Dean only looked back, trying to comfort him. He wasn't going to let this Susan upset Sam. No one harmed his little brother.

'Dean, how old are you?'

'You know.' Dean snapped at her.

'True. I'll say it differently then. Dean, you're 16, you must be some smart kid or else you wouldn't be able to take care of your brother like this. I mean, you are one hell of a bog brother, isn't he, Sam? But, Dean, you must know it's not normal for a child to live like this? Look around you, you live in motel rooms where your father dumps you so he can go have fun.'

Dean's hand curled up into fists. No one said anything like that about his father. What John does is important. He is a hero!

'Don't talk about dad like that.' Dean hissed trough his teeth.

Sam only got more scared seeing his brother get that angry. He stepped further back from the woman.

'I'm sorry, Dean, it's the truth. Someone has to take care of you, both of you.'

Out of nowhere, two cops stepped into the motel room.

'What the...'

'Like I said, Dean, I'm so sorry.' Susan said. Her voice was low and calm and Dean heard the sincere sympathising, but he didn't care. Someone was trying to break his family up, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

'Dean?' Sam asked in a high frightend voice as one of the cops walked in on him.

'Don't touch him!' Dean yelled.

He ran towards the cop and took his best swing at him. He was good at fighting; he had proven himself quiet enough to his father when he was allowed to join a hunt. Sam had only started learning, he couldn't fight yet.

His fist hit the cop's face hard and the man fell to his knees, pushing his hands against his bleeding nose. The second cop grabbed Dean in a tight grip.

'Calm there, boy!' the cop said.

Before Dean knew it, his hands were cuffed and he was incapable of throwing any more punches. But Sam was a quick learner. Seeing his brother cuffed like that, scared the hell out of him. The cop stood up again, wiping the blood from his face and Sam decided to give it his best shot. If he could take a hit, he might be able to distract everybody just enough for him to make an escape. That way he would be able to contact his father, or Bobby and they would get dean out. Everybody would be ok.

He hit the cop who crumbled to his knees again, yelling that his nose as truly broken this time. Sam tried escaping… and failed. The second cop grabbed Sam without even hesitating and had him cuffed in no time.

'Oh, come on, he's only 12, let the cuffs of!' Dean asked the cop.

'No way, you to can't be trusted.' The cop with the bleeding nose said.

Susan had watched the whole thing from a distant and shook her head when Dean passed her by when he as brought to the police car.

'Is this how you teach your brother?' Susan asked in a sad voice.

Dean didn't answer and avoided her piercing look. Hell yeah, this was the way. He was even proud of his little brother. He had broken the man's nose!

He couldn't hold back a smile, but luckily, the woman couldn't see his face anymore as he was pushed into the car. Only a second later, his little brother sat next to him.

'You did great, Sammy.' Dean smiled.

'Thanks.' Sam answered blushing.

'No don't get all girly.'

'I'm not blushing!' Sam protested.

Dean kicked his elbow against his brother who quickly kicked him back with his foot.

'Don't worry, Sammy,' Dean said seriously now, 'dad will get us back.'

'I know.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – the foster parents**

It had been a long night in that cell. It had been even longer cause the brothers had been separated. Off course none of them had slept. They couldn't stand it not knowing how the other one was doing.

But finally, after so many long hours, a police man named Jack had come to take Dean out. IT was a nice man, about 50, and he seemed to truly care about Dean. He even brought him a donut and a coffee. But Dean wasn't really hungry, he just needed to know where his brother was.

'Oh, don't worry, kiddo, he's fine, he is in the room next to here.'

'You're not lying, right?' Dean asked. He needed to be absolutly sure.

'He even ate five donuts.'

That sounded right. Of course Sam wouldn't be able to refuse food.

'And we are not mad.' Jack added.

Dean looked at him, confused.

'For punching that cop until his nose bleeded.'

'Oh, that,' Dean muttered, 'I'll say I'm sorry.'

'No, I mean it, nobody is mad. That cop is a dick, it was could that he was defeated by a couple of kids.' Jack smiled. 'But you know it is wrong.'

'I know, Sir.'

'Good. Look, it's not you fault your dad is such a...'

'My dad is great.' Dean quickley interjected him.

Jack only nodded and gave him another smile.

'Can I see my brother?' Dean asked.

'You'll be leaving soon, I think the paperwork is nearly finished. You will be brought to fosterparents.'

Those few words seemed like an exploding bom. And it blasted Dean away. He was sipmly shocked. He and Sammy would be placed under social care, they would have fosterparents, how much did that suck.

'Thogether?' Dean asked.

'Yes, Susan made sure of that.'

That was a relieve. They wouldn't be separeted, it was easier for their father to come and get them. But Dean was anxious. He had no idea if his father even knew already that his children were gone. He didn't even knew if he would come to rescue them.

His hands started shaking and his breathing went irregular.

What if dad thought they would be happier there? That they would have a chance to a normal life. After all, that is what every dad wants.

'Hey, Dean, are you alright?' Jack asked with concerne in his voice.

'Yeah,' Dean whispered, 'I'll be fine.'

And Dean shook al those bad thoughts away and decided that their father would come and recue them. He loved them, he loved Sammy, he would never abanden them.

'Come on, it's time.'

Dean jumped off his chair and followed Jack outside. In the hallway, Sam was sitting between Susan and another friendly looking cop. A heavy weight fell off Dean shoulders; Sam was fine.

'Hey, Dean.' Sam said in a low and sad voice.

'Hey, Sammy.'

Susan stood up en gave a file to the cop sitting next to Sam.

'You'll take care of them?' she asked.

'Off course.' The cop answered.

Before Sam or Dean had any idea what was going to happen next, they were in a car and drove away from the busy centre of the city. No one spoke, they were all waiting for the next thing to happen.

Dean and Sam shared many anxious looks, they had no idea were they were going to stop. All the unknown, it was irritating.

But after a halfhour drive, the cop stopped in front off a nice looking house. All the houses seemed nice. Could it be that they had ended up in a nive neighbourhood?

But both the brothers knew it wouldn't be for very long. Two weeks, tops. After that, their father would show up, they were certain of it.

'Here it is.' The cop smiled.

Sam and Dean climbed out of the car and were escorted to the house.

A woman, about 40 years old with short blond hair and a friendly face, opened the door. She invited them in and guided them to the kitchen. A man, about the same age as the woman, was reading his newspaper. He had short black hair and deep wrinkles in his face.

'Well,' the cop started, 'this is Dean and Sam. I hope you all get along.'

'Off course we will.' The woman stated. 'My name is Claire, that is my husband Tim.'

Dean and Sam politly nodded their head.

'Well, Susan probably arranged all the paperwork?' the cop asked.

'Yes, it is all finished.'

'Great. Now, if you will ecxuse me, I have a lot of work to do.' The cop said. He turned to Sam and Dean and looked them straight in the eyes. 'If there is anything, anything at all, you will call us, right?'

'Sure.' Dean answered.

'Fine.' Sam added.

'Good.' The cop said. 'I'll see you around.'

It was weird being around a normal house. It wasn't haunted, it wasn't half destroyed, it was just perfect. The colours of the walls were so warm, like an inviting home should be.

Claire came in the kitchen again after letting the cop out and smiled at them.

'I will show you you're room.' She smiled.

Sam and Dean each got there seperate room. They were both neutral rooms, suited for a boy or a girl. It was blue, and all there was inside was a bed, a closet and a desk. The big window gave a vieuw to the streetside. Both rooms was exactly the same.

It was nearly seven o'clock when Claire called the boys for dinner. Chicken and french fries. Sam ate all he could, he was hungry as hell. Dean on the other hand, could harldy get a french frie in his mouth. He was just so uncomfortable.

'So, what do you do?' Dean asked after a long period of silence.

'I'm a bookkeeper,' Tim answered, 'my wife is a teacher at the local school here.'

'That's nice.' Sam replied.

'We both live for our jobs, we harldy have time for anything else. That's why we don't have children.' Claire said.

'Why take us, then?' Dean asked.

Sam gave him a staring look, asking him to be less rude. He was right, they should be greatfull they had found such a nice home for them.

'I mean...' Dean started more politly now, 'if you...'

'It's okay, Dean. It's summer, there is no school and I am all alone in this big place because Tim has to work all day. So we thought, let's bring in some joy. But I'm not very good with small children, you and Sam are big children, you can take care of yourselfs.' Claire explained.

'Oh.' Dean uttered.

'Well, you are a great cook.' Sam said.

'Thanks.' Claire smiled and then blushed.

After diner, the boys were allowed to watch some telivision, but at nine it was time for bed. Sam and Dean didn't protest, they were exhausted from all today's tension.

And not long after they went to bed, they both fell asleep in a big warm bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A hurted Sam

It was early in the morning when Dean woke up. The sun had stretched across the horizon and there was life in the streets. Cars made sputtering noises, children played in the garden.

It was going to be a beautiful day with lots of sun. Dean pressed his hands against his eyes and crawled out of bed. He looked for a clean shirt that Claire had given him yesterday and walked into the hallway. He was in desprate need of a shower.

He found the bathroom and sneaked in. Slowly he turned around, pleased he hadn't woken anybody.

'Holy mother of...' Dean yelled when he saw Sam sitting in a corner of the room.

He took a deep breath, tried to calme himself down and smiled at his little brother. He hoped he hadn't woken up Claire. Tim would already be at work, so no worry about him.

'Don't scare me like that.' Dean laughed.

But Sam didn't answer. He stared straight forward and didn't even blink when Dean snapped his fingers.

'Sam?' Dean whispered, not knowing what was going on.

'I'm so sorry, Dean.' Sam muttered.

Dean walked towards his little brother and saw his bloodred eyes. He had cried and Dean couldn't imagen what had happened that was so bad Sam would cry!

'Sam, what happened?'

'I couldn't stop him.' Sam answered without looking at his brother. He just stared.

'Stop who? Tim?'

Sam nodded.

'You would have stopped him, you are strong enough. I couldn't.'

'Sam, please, tell me what happened.' Dean begged him.

Sam turned his head towards Dean and looked him in the eyes. He was on the verge of crying again and Dean felt so helpless. His brother was freaked out and he couldn't even calm him down. He felt like a failed brother.

'He came to me in the middle of the night.' Sam said in an angry voice.

He hated himself, thought every part of his body was filthy. He just wished he could be more like Dean. If he had had his courage, he would have been able to stop Tim, but no, he was the weak one, he would always be the weak brother.

'He hurted you.' Dean said in a disguted tone.

'He was to strong, I begged him to stop but...'

'It's okay, Sammy, I wont leave you, I will never you again.' Dean swore to his little brother.

'You would have stopped him.' Sam said. 'Why couldn't I?'

'What he did, it scared the hell out off you. You weren't thinking straight. But we will get out of here, and you will have your revenge.'

'He is a human, Dean, we can't just kill him.'

He had a point there, but Tim... Tim had hurt his little brother, he would get punished one way or the other.

'Have you showered yet?' Dean asked.

Sam shook his head.

'Okay, take a shower, I'll call dad and Bobby.'

'You know he doesn't answer his phone when he is on a hunt.'

'He will this time.'

Dean left Sam to take a shower and ran downstairs for the phone. It only took a second the dail the number.

Voice mail.

'Dad, it's Dean, look, we need your help. We are with fosterparents and he hurted Sam. Dad, he abused him. Come here and take us home, please. Were at Dodgeville, Sunstreet 15. Come soon, dad.'

And then he called Bobby.

'Hello?' Bobby answered.

Dean had never been so happy to here that man's voice.

'It's Dean.'

'Oh, Dean, how are you?'

'Bad as hell.'

'What happened? Is Sam okay?' Bobby asked with a high concerned voice.

'No, he isn't. Look, I need your help. Could you come and take us away from here. All I get is a voice mail from dad. Who knows when he actually listens to it. Please.'

'Is it a demon? A ghost?'

'It's human. Look, could you just...come?' Dean begged him.

'Where are you?'

'Dodgeville.'

'Dean, I'm more than a day drive away from you. John should be no further than 3 hours.'

'I know, but...'

'Look, I'll start driving, but keep trying to contact your father, he must pick up the phone sooner or later.'

'Okay, thanks, Bobby.'

Dean threw the phone back in it's place and ran upstairs again. Sam was still in the shower and seemed camled down.

'Is dad coming?' Sam asked.

'Yes, he is.' Dean lied.

'Good.' Sam answered, relieved.

'But it will take a while, it's a long drive. We just need to stick thogether, alright?'

'Yeah.'

Dean stepped into the hallway again to give Sal his privacy and leaned against the wall to calme down himself. Claire suddenly stepped into the hall as well.

She had a big smile on her face, but Dean immidiatly spotted how fake it was.

He looked at her, shocked and to be honest, terrified.

'You knew.' Dean said in a soft voice.

Claire stopped walking and turned around to face Dean head on.

'I'm sorry.' She answered seriously. Her eyes weren't bright anymore, they were dim.

'How could you?' Dean said.

'I live with that man for more than 15 years now and I love him. But he has...needs. And when he doesn't get them, he gets violent.'

'So he beats you.' Dean concluded, not shocked or happy. It was just a fact, a statement. He didn't care about Claire, she had putted Sam in this situation. She was as guilty as Tim was.

'I'm sorry.' Claire repeated.

'He's just a child, he's 12. You let a twelve-year-old boy get hurt because you didn't want to take any punches. That's why you picked us, your husband likes boys like Sam.'

'Can't I feel safe for once, than?' Claire asked.

'You're pathetic.' Dean spitted out.

He turned away from her. He didn't want to beat her to, besides, his father had learned him not to beat women, it wasn't polite.

He heard Claire walk away after a minute of standing there. He heard Sam inside the bathroom and knocked on the door.

'Can I come in?' Dean asked.

'Yeah.' Sam answered. He was even fully dressed and all.

'Are you feeling a little bit better?' Dean asked his little brother.

'Yeah, a little bit.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The demon**

Dean didn't want to leave his little brother out of sight and stayed with him every second of every hour. And many hours passed. It was nearly evening when they gave another look at the clock standing in Dean's bedroom. They hadn't left the room, not even for food. They had water from the bathroom next door and Sam refused to see Claire. Dean refused too, knowing that he would want to hurt her.

She kept apologising, but after a couple of hours, she gave up.

'You said dad was coming.' Sam said when the clock gave six o'clock.

'He is.' Dean said.

He couldn't possebly be sure, but he liked to think that Sam was. If dad wasn't coming, Bobby would. Just a few more hours.

A sudden scream from downstairs had Sam and Dean up against the wall in no time. Slowly, they walked towards the door and pushed their ear against it. The scream had been so loud, terrifying. No way something natural could cause a human to scream like that. Only something supernatural.

'What was that?' Sam asked.

'I don't know.'

'Let's go check it out. Sitting here doesn't really help anybody.'

Dean couldn't believe it when Sam actually said that. He cared for Claire, he wanted to help her. That didn't make any sense to Dean.

'It's Claire.' Dean protested.

'If it's a demon or a ghost or anything else, she's gonna be killed. Nobody deserves to be murdered like that, not even Claire.'

'If that is how you feel about it, than we shall go check it out.'

Dean couldn't believe his ears, but he didn't want Sam to feel guilty about that bitch. Sam was always the sensitive one. He would even try to safe a woman who had killed others, let's say when she was a werewolf. He had a to big heart. He would want to safe everybody.

Slowly, they sneaked into the hallway and walked towards the stairs. One by one, they descended and tried to see what was going on. Once in the kitchen, they both saw the blood. And when they turned around the wall, they saw Claire, her troth slashed and her eyes wide with fear.

'I was wondering when you two would show up.' said a dark voice from the living room. They walked towards the sound and tried to see who it was.

Tim was sitting in one of the chairs next to the table were they had diner last evening. His eyes were as black as hell, his face smooth and amused. Sam immediately tensed seeing the man again and Dean got angry, making hard fists.

'You're not Tim.' Sam said.

'Well aren't you the bright one.' the demon said. 'You can call me Tim though.'

'You're the demon dad is hunting.' Dean said when he saw the tattoo on Tim's left hand.

'Yes, daddy dearest, he's giving me a rough time. Nearly exorcised me four times but than again, I tried to kill him five times. I'm tired of it, all the hunting. Tried to make a deal, he swore he would kill me. Now, John, your daddy, he's pretty famous. Demons fear him. But everybody knows his weakness, his two boys. Now, most of the time, he hides you pretty well, everybody tries finding you. Let's face it, it is an impossible task. But then the gouverment got involved and took you away from your safe motelroom. And then you called your daddy and give me all the usefull information. Your address. Wow, and saying a lot of demons fear you boys too. They say you are trained by John, that you two will become some fine hunters. To bad that's never gonna happen.'

'You'll never kill us, two against one.' Dean said, hoping his tough words scared the demon a little.

'Hahaha,' the demon laughed, 'don't let me laugh, you two are hardly worth anything to me. I'll kill you in no more than five minutes.'

Dean pushed Sam behind his back and pushed him back, step by step. He knew the demon was right. Dad had said it himself, this was a powerfull demon and it was going to be a difficult task, even for him. No way he and Sam could fight him of.

Tim stood up from his chair and walked towards the boys.

'Now, enough chatter, let's get this over with. I want to rub this in your daddy's face before sunrise.'

Sam and Dean took a run for it at the same time. They crossed the kitchen, grabbed a bag of salt that was on the counter, ran up the stairs and finally walked through hallway. Dean led them into the bedroom of Claire and Tim.

They closed the door and putted a line of salt in front of the door. Sam grabbed the crucifix that hung above Claire's bed and walked into their private bathroom. Dean stayed put at the door, listening to the heavy steps of the demon.

Not much later, Sam walked into the bedroom again and handed a cup of water to Dean.

'What's this?' Dean asked.

'Holy water.'

'How did you...'

'I actually listen to dad and Bobby when they explain something. I filled the tub.'

'Nice.' Dean complimented his little brother.

'A gun would be nicer.' Sam said.

'True, maybe Tim has stashed one over here.' Dean said and he began searching all the drawers and closets. He even checked in the bathroom closets, but there was not one.

'And?' Sam asked hopefully.

Dean just shook his head. The door trembled and they both stepped away from it.

'I guess Tim is getting angry.'

'He won't get in, right?' Sam asked.

Looking at his brother, Dean realised how young Sam really was. Only 12, but still, he was so brave, he was willing to fight. He had never felt so proud of him.

'I hope not, we can't really fight him of.'

'What now? Just wait?'

'That's all we can do.'

'Don't worry, Dean,' Sam said in a comforting voice, 'dad will be here soon.'

He should really tell him the truth about dad, but he just couldn't. If they were lucky, Bobby would be here soon.

'I know that.'

'I'll put a salt line at the door of the bathroom, in case we need it.' Sam said and then grabbed the bag of salt and started pooring it on the floor.

'You're really inventive, Sam, you know that? Really, you're a smart kid.'

'Thanks, Dean.'

Suddenly, this draught filled the whole room giving the two boys chills.

'Oh, no.' Dean muttered. 'Get into the bathroom!'

The line of salt got thinner and thinner and eventually vanished. Dean grabbed a chair from the desk in the room and tried to force it under the door-latch. But it was too late. The demon kicked against the door and opened it with a violent swing, knocking Dean against the wall.

'Dean!' Sam yelled from the bathroom.

'Wathever happens, do not cross the saltline!' Dean shouted at his brother.

'But, Dean...'

'No, Sam!' Dean said while he was crawling away from the demon. He pushed himself up from the bed and looked at his bleeding knee.

The demon just smiled at him and walked into the room.

'Nice try.' Tim said and he kicked Dean in his tigh. Dean groaned and than jumped up again. He punched the demon straight on the nose.

'Dean!' Sam yelled. He threw a pair if scissors to his big brother and vanished into the bathroom again, looking for more usefull weapens.

'Now that is not fair.' Tim said slowly.

The two attacked each other again and Dean was able to plant the pair of scissors into Tim's leg. The demon angrily eyed him, not really hurt by the stab wound.

'You're older.' Dean commented.

Again, they went for each other and this time, it was Dean who got punched into his wounded knee by the back of Tim's foot.

The two took distance again, cirkling around each other, not taking there eyes of each other for one moment, while Sam looked anxiously at the two from behind the saltline.

'You're younger.' Tim said.

And once again, they attacked. This time they both got punched. Tim's jaw made a heavy cracking sound while Dean gasped for air after a punch in his stomach. And once again, they cirkled around each other.

'You're stronger.' Dean said after he was able to breathe more slowly.

Tim took another hit on Dean and Dean made a deep cut in Tim's chest. They were both bleeding now. Dean's nose and knee, Tim' leg and chest.

'You're faster.' Tim said.

They both gave their best shot again, but no one got a hit this time.

'You're more expercienced.'

And then it was a full blow. The two got sick of talking and just went for it. Dean was able to cut the demon once more in the back, but Tim punched him in the shoulder and Dean was forced to drop the pair of scissors.

Tim quickley turned around and picked the scissors up from the floor.

'Now that's not fair!' Dean shouted while avoiding a hit from Tim.

'Dean!' Sam yelled anxiously.

'Stay where you are, Sammy!' Dean warned his little brother.

And Dean got distracted again. He had to let himself drop to the floor to avoid another hit from Tim's scissors. He punched the demon on the knees who then fell down. Tim knocked his arm against Dean's chest to unable him from getting up and than planted the scissors into his shoulder. Dean shouted in pain, but he was able to get a grip on himself and fight of the dizziness.

He kicked his foot against Tim' chest and forced him to fall back. Dean jumped up and took a distance from Tim to catch his breath. Blood was streaming down his arm, but he ignored the warm feeling and the pain.

'Dean, you're bleeding!' Sam yelled concerned.

'I'm fine, Sam, just stay there.'

Dean and Tim started cirkling around each other again.

'You know I hate the man who you're possesing, right? I don't care if he survives this or not.' Dean whispered.

'That makes two of us.' the demon smiled.

'Fine than. Just glad we figured that out.'

And then they were ready for the final hit. They stormed at each other and gave all they had. All there energy. Dean got stabbed in the same wound, again, but the demon got a few more punches in the face and chest.

Suddenly noises from downstairs sounded so loud, like someone was breaking every chair or mirror or glass in the house.

'Dean? Sam?' a voice yelled.

'Up here!' Sam shouted back.

Dean ducked in order to avoid another punch in the face and he knocked Tim in the stomach. Furious he grabbed Dean by his hurted shoulder and was going to stab him in the heart, the final hit, but a strong arm holded him back and threw him against the wall, Dean with it.

John knocked the scissors out of Tim's hands and planted his knee against Tim's head while pushing it down. Dean had fallen against the desk and was now crawling towards Sam who stood there, shocked. He had never seen his brother fight like that.

A sudden low sound filled the whole room. Tim fell to his knees while a dark fog left his body. He screamed in agony and then dropped to the floor, unconscious.

'Dammit.' John uttered.

The demon was gone, probably searching for a new body to posses. Dean turned to Sam again who had just helped him get up.

'Are you okay?' Dean asked him.

'Yeah.' Sam answered silently. 'Is he dead?'

'No, he'll make it.' John said while feeling Tim's heartbeat in his neck, 'And can I ask what the hell you two are doing here?'

Sam looked at his father, confused. Dean looked at his father, furiously. He even felt his heartbeat race.

'Well?' John said in a severe tone.

'God, you are just unbelievable! You just followed the demon here?' Dean yelled at his father. Both John and Sam were shocked at the way Dean spoke to him. He had never done that, he was always polite to john, Dean would certainly never yell at him.

'Dean, how dare...'

'Do you even care about us?' Dean asked in a low threatening voice.

'Off course I do, how dare you think that I don't.'

'Dean, you said...'

'I lied, Sam' Dean quickly answered. 'You know, dad, it could be usefull to listen to your cell phone now and than.'

'Dean, you are supposed to take care of Sammy.' John said in a low voice.

'And you are supposed to take care of us.' Dean replied angrily.

'I do.' John yelled back.

'Apparently not enough.' Dean whispered. He gave his father a long disappointed look and then walked towards the door. Before he stormed out, he gave Tim another quick kick against his back and than walked into the hallway.

The whole world spinned around him. He could hardly breathe, he could hardly see. He leaned against the wall and tried to get a grip on himself. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears that were forcing there way out of his eyes. He just couldn't handle it anymore. He had failed everybody. He hadn't been able to keep Sammy safe and he had yelled at his father. What kind of son was he?

'Dean?' John asked with concern in his voice. He laid his hand against the wound in Dean's shoulder and gasped when he saw the amount of blood coming out of it.

'I'm so sorry.' Dean sighed.

'What happened?' John asked, begging for answers.

'They came and took us away, dad, they took us away from you.' Dean answered slowly, he needed to catch his breath every five words, 'And then they placed us here, yesterday. And this night, he come for Sammy, dad, he abused him. I called for help, but you weren't there. You were fighting that demon. And then the demon found us. He wanted to kill us to get to you. I protected Sammy,' Dean said while taking a deep breath to control the tears, 'he doesn't have one scratch. But last night, I couldn't, dad, I couldn't keep him safe.'

'It's okay.' John assured his eldest, 'you did everything you could. Sam!'

Sam came into the hallway and looked at both of them.

'Take him outside.' John ordered.

Dean laid his arm around Sam's neck and walked slowly away from their father. They went down the stairs and walked outside the front door. Their father's car was parked right in front off the house and Sam opened the front door, helping Dean get in.

Suddenly, a loud bang filled the air. Dean and Sam immediately recognised it as a gunshot. But they ignored it.

It was arm inside the car and after a long day, the boys finally felt safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**** – Bobby's home**

John was driving as far away from the house as possible. He didn't want his boys to be near it. It might be stupid, but John found this house even scarier than all the other haunted houses. Demons he could handle, ghosts, monsters,... But humans being bastards and hurting his kids? No, he had no idea how to handle that. He just got rid of them.

Dean, who lay on the backseat, looked pale and sick. Dark black circles surrounded his eyes and every ten minutes, he was gasping for more air. John needed to get him help! But he couldn't help but feel pride. His son had fought like a man and he had kept Sam safe. He couldn't have done it better himself.

Sam sat next to him, sleeping so steady that not even a bomb would wake him. He was just glad Sam was safe again.

The drive to Bobby's house only took two hours, but there was no sign of Bobby. John didn't have a spare key so he broke a window in the back door of the house and opened it using the key on the inside. It was dark; the sun wouldn't be up for more then 4 hours.

'Dad?'

Sam had suddenly appeared in the kitchen, rubbing his sleepy eyes, his arms shuddering from the cold.

'It's okay, Sammy, why don't you get some sleep in Bobby's room.'

Sam only nodded, too exhausted to protest or to agree. He simple walked up the stairs, went the first door on the right and dropped himself on the large cold bed. He pulled the sheets high up against his face and fell straight asleep again.

John walked to the car again and woke Dean up.

'Come on, son, let's get you into the house.' John whispered while taking his eldest son in his arms. Dean was heavy, but John managed to get to the living room and gently laid Dean on the sofa.

'Dad?' Dean muttered, half awake.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for everything.'

'It's okay, no go back to sleep so I can take care of you.'

'Sam?'

'He's sleeping, don't worry about your little brother.'

Dean mumbled something John couldn't understand, and went to sleep again, or he could have just lost consciousness. One way or the other, he wasn't going to feel a thing from the patching up. John tried to be as careful as possible and Dean didn't even blink every time John putted a sharp needle through the wound.

It was nearly afternoon when Bobby showed up. Shocked, he looked at the pale white Dean who lay motionless in his couch. John sat on a chair next to him, getting his hand through Dean's hair, whispering words to him. Bobby searched around to find Sam, but he was nowhere to be found.

'John?' Bobby asked.

John turned around on his chair to face Bobby.

'Hey, Bobby. Sorry about your window.' John said, sounding really exhausted.

'Don't worry about that. What happened? Did the guy beat him up?'

'No, the demon I was hunting got to them. So Dean called you too?'

Bobby nodded his head. 'He said he couldn't reach you.'

'Yeah, well…' John sighed.

'He never did reach you, didn't he?'

'I know I disappoint everybody, especially my boys.'

'But you saved them? Both of them?' Bobby asked anxiously.

'Yeah, Sam is sleeping in your bed.'

'Good. You guys scared the hell out of me. I stopped in the middle of the hunt to come and check up on them.'

'Oh, yeah, you were hunting a nest of vampires, weren't you?'

'Yeah,' Bobby answered while moving a chair so he would sit a few feet away from John and Dean, 'I got some of them, four got away.'

'Too bad.'

'What about your demon, did you exorcise him?'

'No,' John sighed again, 'but Dean sure beat the hell out of him! You should have seen it's host. I'm telling you, they will become some fine hunters.'

Bobby had never seen John smile such a bright smile. You could see how proud he was off his sons. But then again, so was Bobby. He would give his life for these boys.

Footsteps sounded above their heads. Sam was up and not much later, he appeared at the doorway to the living room.

He looked better than last night. His cheeks blushed, his eyes were bright. John felt an immediate weight fall off his shoulders. At least one of his sons were fine.

'How is Dean?' Sam asked.

'He'll be fine.' John assured his youngest son.

'Hello, Bobby.' Sam smiled.

'Are you hungry?' Bobby asked then, 'I think I still have some food around somewhere.'

'Yeah, I'm starving.' Sam answered.

Bobby got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Sam went sitting in Bobby's place and then turned to his father.

'Dad,' Sam began, 'I need to learn how to fight. Last night, Dean stood all alone, I couldn't even help him. Will you teach me?'

John didn't really know what to answer. He didn't want his youngest son to grow up that fast and end up in the hunting world this young. Dean became an adult to soon; he was forced to join the hunting world at his very young age.

He had sworn to do it differently with Sam. He would keep him a child for as long as possible. But John knew that that time was now gone. Sam needed to be trained; he needed to know the hunter-stuff.

'I will, Sam, and I'm sure Dean can teach you a few things as well.'

And then Dean opened his eyes. He was still a little confused from all the punches he had taken, but he was convinced of his health. He did need John to help him up, but once sitting, he could take care of himself. His skin seemed alive at least, a healthy pink.

And John was sure of it, his sons were okay, that's all that matters in the end of the day.

* * *

The end

* * *

----------

_AN: I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to hear what you guys all think about it so...don't forget to review!_


End file.
